daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios Gaia Coord
Helios Gaia Coord (ヘリオスガイアコード) is a premium rare coord by the brand Perfect Queen. It belongs to Hirai Mariko who will wear it for the first time during her debut solo single Sore ga Watashi promotion. Description One-piece A magenta princess dress with a pink fleur-de-lis print. Going down the middle of the chest is a pale chiffon band with gold and lace lining and a pink flower at the center. Beneath it is a gold design accent by two amethyst gems, and above it is a diamond cut out in the fabric with a gold ornate border and two amethyst gems hanging from each side. The diamond connects to two gold bands that wrap around the neck, the top decorated by an amethyst and two garnet. This gold piece connects to a gold ornate design on top of a pink flower on the shoulder, adorned by a single amethyst gem with a gold chain decorate by gems hanging around the side. Beneath the puffed layer is a band of mauve with a matching chain, and going down the middle of the arm is a pale chiffon stripe. The skirt is a semi-ruffle with a pattern of pale chiffon stripes line in lace and decorated by a pattern of gold suns, with the middle band having a gold diamond pattern instead, decorated by amethyst gems. Inches from the bottom is a gold line around the skirt, and the petticoat is made from white tulle to match the flap of fabric circling the waist. This is held by a mauve and gold band adorned by a flower matching that on the shoulder, followed by two gem chains attached to a ruffled piece of dress fabric. Beneath this is a split, mauve peplum with white ruffled trim, gold line detail, and a large flower on the side, surrounded by smaller flowers, pets, and amethyst gems. Shoes Boots made from the dress fabric with a white toe and gold platform sole to accent the sun design at the middle of the toe. Around the ankle are white points and gold pearls to match those going down the center of the foot. A dark mauve strap circles the ankle with a garnet flower at the middle and amethyst dangles. A gold band wraps around the top with a trim of white ruffles and a single amethyst gem surrounded by garnets. Accessory A gold crown with a fleur-de-lis on top and stripes of magenta. On the front corner are pink and magenta flowers with an amethyst center and two gold chains hanging from it, the lower of which is decorated with amethyst gems and gold pieces in various shapes. Magenta flower earrings are included with an amethyst dangle and a gold triangular ornament with tiny strands at the bottom. Trivia *'Credits:' The coord was designed by Nozomi, while the description was written by Chrismh. *The name of the coord was suggested by Sora, who based it on the names of Greek gods - Helios for the sun designs and Gaia for the flower theme. Category:Coords Category:Sexy Coords Category:Premium Rare Coords Category:Perfect Queen Category:Hirai Mariko Category:User:ВинКсения Category:User:Pyo-kiyo